


Не буди спящего гнома

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на «Хоббит-фест», заявка I-69: «Минет Торину (или любому другому гному) в исполнении Бильбо-в-стелсе (в невидимости под кольцом). Обоснуй идет раком, просто хочу горячий хоббитский минет огромному гномьему члену».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не буди спящего гнома

Пока они пришли в себя и спустились с орлиного гнезда, уже начало темнеть, поэтому решено было устроиться на ночлег раньше обычного. Тем более, что раны, полученные Ториным от варга, явно давали о себе знать: их предводитель упрямо молчал, но то, как он мимолетно морщился, спрыгивая с очередного уступа или просто наклоняясь, говорило само за себя. Бильбо украдкой следил за ним, то и дело так засматриваясь, что постоянно спотыкался, а пару раз на спуске чуть не слетел с довольно высокого скальника. Торин, который как раз успел спуститься на вираж ниже, ловко подхватил его, не позволив хоббиту свернуть себе шею.  
\- Я… оступился… случайно. Извини, - пролепетал Бильбо, осознавая, что и это движение явно причинило Торину боль, пусть она и отразилась только у него в глазах. Торин на миг замер, будто намереваясь, как всегда, сказать что-нибудь про хоббичью неуклюжесть. Остальная компания уже успела спуститься на пару уступов ниже, а Бильбо так и застыл, болтаясь в руках у Торина и едва касаясь ногами камней. Пару секунд Торин пристально смотрел на него, так, что Бильбо стало не по себе. «Опять, - подумал несчастный хоббит, - опять доказываю всем и Торину в первую очередь, что я только помеха в путешествии. И почему всегда именно со мной происходят такие дурацкие мелочи?» Его размышления прервал Торин, который, казалось, принял какое-то решение и, на секунду оторвав взгляд от Бильбо, то ли фыркнул, то ли усмехнулся себе в бороду. А потом внезапно быстро наклонился и поцеловал Бильбо в лоб. После чего аккуратно поставил хоббита на грешную землю и, резко развернувшись, как ни в чем не бывало принялся догонять свою компанию. Бильбо пару секунд провожал его ошарашенным взглядом и даже потрогал лоб в том месте, где его коснулись губы гнома, а потом, опомнившись, тоже ринулся вслед за товарищами.  
Как только они спустились со скалы и нашли подходящее место для ночлега, Бильбо ринулся разводить костер и помогать Бифуру с готовкой. Причем сновал туда и сюда куда больше, чем было необходимо на самом деле, чтобы накормить тринадцать гномов. Пытался занять голову нарезанием моркови и помешиванием похлебки, только чтобы не вспоминать мимолетное прикосновение сухих губ к своему лбу. И не гадать, что же оно означало и означало ли вообще что-нибудь. Торин обнял его выше на скале при всех, и в этот момент сердце Бильбо точно пропустило пару ударов. Был ли это поцелуй чем-то вроде продолжения, признания дружбы, близости? И почему тогда Торин так резко развернулся, даже не дожидаясь его на тропе?  
Завертевшись с готовкой и организацией лагеря, Бильбо заметил отсутствие Торина в общем кругу только тогда, когда за последней, пятнадцатой миской с похлебкой никто не потянулся. Все еще продолжая держать в руках полную миску, Бильбо изумленно обвел глазами гномов: Торина не было. Балин, поймавший его взгляд, кивнул и выразительно показал глазами на скалу чуть поодаль. Очевидно, Торин то ли желал тихо отдохнуть от всех, то ли не желал, чтобы соратники видели его слабость и боль, и ушел спать в стороне, как бывало и раньше. Бильбо бестолково покрутился с миской, пока Бомбур не избавил его от нее. Самому ему есть не хотелось: в сердце все сильнее разгоралась тревога за Торина. Почему-то никто не предлагал хотя бы посмотреть и перебинтовать ему раны. «Видимо, так принято у гномов, - решил Бильбо, вяло ковыряя свою еду, - здесь не место маменькиным сыночкам вроде меня».  
Наконец все устроились на ночлег, все еще уставшие после ночного прыгания по елкам и сражения с орками и варгами. Торин так и не пришел, и Бильбо, обычно старавшийся ложиться поближе к костру, почему-то устроился с той стороны, которая была ближе к скальнику. Несмотря на усталость, спать не хотелось. Вокруг слышался жизнерадостный храп гномов, а Бильбо лежал раз за разом прокручивал в голове тот момент, когда Торин неожиданно сделал шаг вперед и, обхватив его за талию, крепко прижал к себе, уткнувшись лицом ему волосы над ухом. И потом… Бильбо очнулся, обнаружив, что одной рукой трогает свой лоб в том месте, где его поцеловали, а другой сжимает свой член через бриджи. Уже наполовину вставший член. Осознание всех этих обстоятельств, а также того, что в непосредственной близости от его безобразий находятся двенадцать гномов и один волшебник, заставило его резко остановиться и даже задержать дыхание. Несколько мгновений он прислушался, не разбудил ли кого своей возней. Но гномы продолжали мирно храпеть на все лады, не озаботившись даже выставить дозорных от усталости, да и Гэндальф явно принимал участие в общем хоре.  
Расслабившись, Бильбо понял, что бриджи мешают ему просто чудовищно. И некоторое время боролся с желанием приспустить их, но боязнь, что под тонким плащом все будет очевидно, если кто проснется, победила. Осознав, что сна у него ни в одном глазу, и если он вообще хочет сегодня поспать вместо того, чтобы грезить о Торине и ласкать себя, то нужно как минимум умыться холодной водой, Бильбо чертыхнулся и вылез из-под одеяла. Ступая так тихо, как только могут ходить хоббиты, он направился прочь от спящего лагеря в ту сторону, где вроде бы с высоты орлиного гнезда видел речку – как раз за тем скальником, куда ушел спать Торин. Идти было не слишком удобно, но надо.  
Впрочем, до речки Бильбо не дошел. Обогнув большую скалу, он попал на небольшую полянку и в неверной игре лунного света и листвы увидел Торина. Тот лежал на своем одеяле и как-то хрипло, неровно дышал. У Бильбо защемило сердце и, не осознавая, что он, собственно, делает, он сделал несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к гному.  
Как бы ни легки были хоббичьи шаги и каким усталым бы ни был Торин, видимо, воинский опыт и выучка взяли свое: гном открыл глаза и резко привстал, потянувшись за мечом. Бильбо, испугавшись сам неизвестно чего, отскочил за дерево и оттуда увидел, как начавший было подниматься Торин замирает на резком движении, а потом с хриплым стоном опускается обратно на землю, прикрывая глаза. Несколько секунд Бильбо провел, не двигаясь и не дыша, не сводя глаз с гнома и разрываясь между желанием помочь ему и здравым смыслом, подсказывающим, что гордость Торина хоббичьей помощи наверняка не примет. Торин же, убедившись, что ему наверняка почудилось, улегся обратно, осторожно устраиваясь на спине и даже не накрываясь плащом – явно не хотел лишний раз двигаться. Бильбо, напрягая глаза, всматривался в его жесткий профиль, болезненно (как казалось хоббиту, по крайней мере), сведенные брови и думал о том, что больше всего на свете ему хочется вернуть сегодняшний поцелуй. Хочется сделать так, чтобы его жесткому и суровому другу было просто хорошо – пусть ненадолго, пусть это ничему не поможет и ничего не исправит.  
С этими мыслями Бильбо снова потянулся к собственному члену, все еще слегка возбужденному, и принялся чуть энергичнее сжимать его через бриджи. Осознавая, насколько это глупо и неправильно. Но не в силах оторвать ни взгляд от Торина, ни руки от себя. Тихая ночь, игра лунного света в листве делала все нереальным, заставляла поверить, что это только сон, а раз так, то можно все. Может быть, можно даже коснуться упрямого гнома, осторожно целуя его в закрытые глаза, поднять рубаху и провести пальцами по всем боевым шрамам, старым и новым, зарыться лицом ему в пах, вдыхая мускусный запах и ощущая горячий пульсирующий… На этом моменте Бильбо с силой сжал свой член и едва не кончил, быстро прикусив пальцы, чтобы не застонать.  
А потом – понял, что ему уже все равно, и он готов пойти на такой риск. В конце концов, больше подобного шанса ему может не представиться. Торин спит, вокруг в кои-то веки тихо и безопасно, а желание прикоснуться к гному настолько сильно, что готово буквально свести бедного хоббита с ума прямо тут.  
Оставив в покое свой все еще требующий внимания член, Бильбо резко выдохнул, а потом полез в карман за кольцом. Несмотря на всю решимость, он был все же благоразумным хоббитом. И подумал, что если даже Торин проснется, то ничего не увидит, а значит – решит, что ему все приснилось, вот и все.  
Прилагая все силы к тому, чтобы двигаться, как мышка, хоббит выбрался из своего укрытия и крадучись подошел к Торину. Тот явно успел заснуть глубже, потому что в этот раз не услышал шагов хоббита и не почувствовал, когда тот осторожно опустился рядом с ним на колени.  
Отчаянно желая и в то же время боясь коснуться, Бильбо провел кончиками пальцев по линии волос Торина, откидывая разметавшиеся пряди. А потом, наконец решившись, наклонился и коснулся губами его лба; кожа Торина была неожиданно горячей, и в Бильбо что-то сорвалось. Все так же осторожно касаясь, он принялся покрывать едва ощутимыми поцелуями лицо Торина, его закрытые веки, тяжелую морщину между бровей, скулы, щеки. Как это ни странно, Торин не проснулся, а лишь глубоко вздохнул во сне.  
Осмелев, Бильбо спустился ниже и, ловко развязав ворот рубашки Торина, прижался, чуть посасывая кожу, к его ключице. И спускался так, легко целуя и посасывая, насколько позволяла ткань рубашки – увы, не слишком далеко. Горячее тело гнома было так близко, но Бильбо несколько секунд медлил, не решаясь вытащить подол рубашки гнома из бриджей. И все же сделал это, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума и движения – но Торин только слегка пошевелился, будто поудобнее устраиваясь на каменистой земле, а в остальном и не думал просыпаться. Тихо выдохнув, дрожащими от возбуждения руками хоббит поднял ткань рубашки и припал губами к поджарому животу гнома, покрытому россыпью темных волос. Нежно прошелся поцелуями от одного бока до другого, а потом, поняв, что так будет гораздо удобнее, сел лицом к ногам гнома, слегка касаясь его бедром и, наклонившись, провел языком от середины грудной клетки к пупку. Не удержавшись, несколькими легкими скользящими движениями облизал пупочную впадинку, нырнув языком насколько мог глубоко, и двинулся ниже завязкам бриджей, оставляя на паховых волосах гнома влажный след и совершенно забыв обо всем на свете.  
Торин, четко ощущая прижимающееся к нему чужое тело, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и убедился, что хотя он все еще ничего и никого не видит, но и его пробуждение осталось для ночного гостя так же незамеченным. После чего, с трудом сдержав ухмылку, закрыл глаза и застыл гораздо спокойнее, чем обычно лежат спящие люди.  
Впрочем, Бильбо ничего этого и не смог заметить, потому что оказался перед новой проблемой: завязках бриджах Торина, куда более туго затянутых, чем завязки на рубашке. Кончиками пальцев он осторожно потянул за хвостик, но узел не поддался. Из горла Бильбо вырвался разочарованный выдох, и хоббит мгновенно закрыл себе рот свободной рукой. Торин, не открывая глаз, беззвучно усмехнулся.  
С неизвестно откуда взявшейся решимостью Бильбо схватился за обе завязки и быстрым усилием распутал их, раскрывая ширинку и даже слегка стягивая бриджи с бедер Торина, насколько возможно. Его взгляду открылся лежащий на животе гнома член, который поначалу показался хоббиту просто огромным. Во всяком случае, по хоббичьим меркам. Несколько секунд Бильбо очарованно любовался этим зрелищем. Член гнома вполне отвечал его комплекции и был не столько длинным, сколько очень толстым, с выступающими венами. Только прикоснувшись к нему, Бильбо понял, в чем же причина его удивления: несмотря на то, что Торин спал (он быстро кинул взгляд за спину, чтобы убедиться в этом), он был уже почти полностью возбужден.  
«Возможно, великие короли древности и могли бы тут сдержаться, но точно не я», - с усмешкой подумал Бильбо, прежде чем наклониться и жадно прижаться ртом к нежной коже. О легких, скользящих поцелуях и боязни разбудить друга он и думать забыл. Желая захватить как можно больше плоти, Бильбо спустился влажными, жадными поцелуями от края головки до основания члена, под конец зарывшись носом в густые вьющиеся волосы. Потом, напрягая язык, провел им снизу вверх по всей длине, повторяя путь выступающих вен, но все еще не касаясь полуоткрывшейся головки. Несколько секунд помедлил, захватывая губами и легонько засасывая кожу у самой головки. И только потом протянул руку и осторожно охватил пальцами член, поднимая его вертикально, охватывая губами головку и быстро, жадно всасывая ее.  
Торин, уверившись, что теперь-то ночной гость точно не смотрит ему в лицо, прикусил губу и постарался сжать в кулак край одеяла очень незаметно.  
Результатом первых действий Бильбо стала почти полностью открывшаяся головка и окончательно затвердевший член. Но памятуя о том, что второй такой ночи в его жизни может не быть, Бильбо не собирался спешить. Нежно поглаживая двумя пальцами бархатистую кожу по длине члена Торина, Бильбо снова наклонился и просунул язык между головкой и закрывающей ее кожей, обводя головку кругом. Потом, продолжая одной рукой сжимать член Торина у основания, осторожно спустил второй кожу под самой головкой – и немедленно обхватил губами нежную обнаженную плоть. Изумляясь, как в таком жестком гноме, состоящем, казалось, сплошь из стали и камня, может быть что-то настолько невероятно нежное. Не отрывая губ от головки члена Торина, он принялся водить языком по самому кончику, круговыми движениями, сходящимися к щели и обратно. Постепенно Бильбо начал забирать член все глубже в рот, не переставая ласкать его языком по кругу, сколько мог дотянуться. Размер члена гнома, безусловно, вызывал затруднения, и Бильбо старался двигаться аккуратнее, чтобы не дай Манве не задеть его зубами. На секунду оторвавшись, чтобы вдохнуть, хоббит осознал, что у него самого уже стоит так, что бриджи вот-вот лопнут. Поморщившись, он встал на четвереньки, лицом к паху гнома, и быстро сжал несколько раз собственный – куда меньшего размера – член через ткань, прежде чем снова вернуться к Торину.  
За эти несколько секунд из щели у того успела выступить влажная капля, которую Бильбо не замедлил слизать, размазывая ее языком по головке члена. А потом, осмелев, сунул кончик языка туда же, откуда она выступила, наклоняя голову, чтобы удобнее раздвинуть складки узкой щели. Несколько секунд Бильбо водил языком туда-сюда, проскальзывая на насколько миллиметров внутрь отверстия и выскальзывая наружу, наслаждаясь самой мыслью о том, что он делает это. Сейчас. С Торином.  
Но несмотря на размер члена гнома, в хоббите все больше крепло желание взять его в рот полностью – по крайней мере, настолько, насколько он сможет. Оставив игры со приоткрытой щелью, он снова захватил головку губами, на этот раз всасывая член глубже. Не прерывая ритмичного движения головой вверх и вниз, хоббит дрожащими пальцами одной руки неловко нащупал завязки на собственных бриджах и, распутав узел, сжал собственный член. Но быстро понял, что ему требуется все внимание, чтобы не отвлекаться от Торина, и с некоторым сожалением убрал руку.  
Член гнома, казалось, заполнил его рот полностью – Бильбо, как добропорядочный хоббит, все еще прилагал все усилия, чтобы не коснуться партнера зубами, а вместо этого обхватил его кольцом губ. Ему отчаянно хотелось обхватить член Торина целиком, так, чтобы уткнуться носом в паховые волосы. Сделав быстрый вдох, Бильбо наклонился глубже, забирая член гнома в глотку, и, несмотря на конвульсивно сжимающееся горло, погрузил его полностью.  
Торин вцепился в край одеяла второй рукой, на этот раз уже не беспокоясь о том, чтобы его движение было незаметным.  
Бильбо между тем, утратив окончательно способность дышать, осторожно вытащил член, пытаясь отдышаться, и принялся снова облизывать головку по кругу. Сжав пальцы в кольцо, он начал водить рукой вверх и вниз, постоянно задевая край головки и при этом не отрываясь лаская языком самый кончик. Нежная, податливая и горячая плоть на головке члена Торина манила его так же сильно, как и узкая щель в середине. Несколько раз снова пробежав по ней языком, Бильбо скользнул по щели указательным пальцем, поглаживая и раздвигая складки, а потом, придерживая член в вертикальном положении другой рукой, окончательно осмелел и просунул самый кончик пальца внутрь, раздвигая плоть.  
Эффект был ошеломительным. Торин, до этого лежавший неподвижно, резко дернул бедрами, вжимаясь в землю. Бильбо моментально убрал палец, и в его голове уже успела мелькнуть мысль о бегстве, как одна сильная рука жестко обхватила его сзади за талию, а вторая принялась сдирать бриджи. Не успевший сообразить, что происходит, хоббит даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда Торин откинул его одежду куда-то в сторону и, сжав бедро Бильбо, перекинул его ногу себе через голову, так что обнаженный зад хоббита оказался прямо над ним. Бильбо буквально застыл в этой странной позиции над Торином, с ногами, раскинутыми по обе стороны головы того. Но его ступор длился недолго, потому что Торин с гневным рычанием дернул бедра хоббита на себя, заставляя того выгнуть спину и опуститься ниже, и одним быстрым, жестким движением, чуть помогая себе рукой, погрузил возбужденный член хоббита себе в рот до основания.  
По телу Бильбо прошла сладкая судорога и, сжав пальцами свой край одеяла, он не сдержал хриплый вскрик. Рот Торина был горячим и жадным. Очень горячим и очень жадным. Гном, продолжая крепко, почти до боли сжимать Бильбо за бедра, принялся всасывать его возбужденный член, каждый раз захватывая его до основания и отпуская до самой головки. Мозг Бильбо, еще недавно искренне полагавший, что Торин сильно ранен и не в состоянии даже подняться, упорно отказывался признавать происходящее за реальность. Дрожа от захлестывающих его волн возбуждения, Бильбо попытался снова вернуться к члену Торина, но пальцы не слушались его. К тому же он всерьез опасался, что на пике страсти может прикусить первое, что попадется под руку, и вряд ли гном будет от этого в большом восторге.  
Торин, между тем, явно не был склонен церемониться подобным образом. Его зубы то и дело задевали хоббичий член, проводя вдоль по стволу, и гном даже слегка прикусывал его у основания и под головкой. Бильбо не мог понять, доставляют ли ему эти ощущения удовольствие или боль – но это было настолько слишком, что он дергался в жестко сжимающих его руках Торина и тихо поскуливал. В какой-то момент он четко ощутил, как язык Торина находит его собственную уретру и пытается проникнуть как можно дальше – Торин явно пожелал отплатить ему за его предыдущие опыты. Неожиданно это оказалось вовсе не больно, но хоббит почувствовал себя настолько открытым, настолько уязвимым, что не сдержал тихого писка. Явно удовлетворенный результатом, Торин усмехнулся и, оторвавшись от его головки, захватил губами и пососал сначала одно, а потом второе напряженное яичко. Бильбо показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас, но у Торина явно были другие планы. Он на секунду оторвался от члена Бильбо, и увлажненной кожей тот успел ощутить прохладный ночной воздух. Вопреки собственной воле Бильбо издал разочарованный стон и совершенно неприлично дернул бедрами. В этот момент покрытые слюной пальцы Торина прикоснулись к его анусу. Бильбо дернулся и прикрыл глаза, в то время как Торин начал осторожно потирать указательным пальцем вход в его тело.  
Ничего подобного с Бильбо никогда не делали, и сама идея использования этого отверстия для ласк казалась ему слегка шокирующей. Но другой рукой Торин держал его настолько крепко, что вырваться наверняка не было шансов. И Бильбо сдался, заставляя себя расслабиться, тем более, что Торин не торопился переходить к каким-то активным действиям. Чуть успокоившись, Бильбо вернулся к члену Торина, снова захватив его губами и принявшись ритмично посасывать. И пропустил тот момент, когда из поглаживаний пальцы Торина мгновенно нырнули внутрь, с силой раздвигая его плоть. Рот Бильбо в этот момент был почти полностью занят членом Торина, поэтому все, что ему оставалось – это издать высокий горловой стон. Очевидно, вибрация горла понравилась и самому Торину, потому что Бильбо услышал его резкий вздох. А потом горячий рот Торина вновь захватил его член. Пальцы из его ануса Торин убирать и не думал, а начал двигать ими в такт тому, как забирал член Бильбо губами.  
Бильбо понял, что куда бы он ни дернулся, он либо погружается в горячий рот, либо насаживается на пальцы гнома. Первое было потрясающим, второе – обескураживающим, но и то, и другое вместе доводило его почти до безумия. Торин принялся за него всерьез, захватывая член сильно и резко и так же сильно и резко погружая в него пальцы, и Бильбо оставалось только стонать и прогибаться под бешеным натиском гнома. В какой-то момент Бильбо понял, что больше просто не выдержит, его тело совершенно помимо его воли сделало несколько конвульсивных движений, глубже вбивая член в рот гному – и Бильбо кончил, его стон был приглушен тем, что головка члена Торина так и оставалась у него во рту.  
Через несколько мгновений Бильбо понял, что полулежит, уткнувшись лицом в пах Торину, и только сильные руки того, все еще держащие его за бедра, окончательно не позволяют ему рухнуть на гнома. Все еще испытывая легкое головокружение и небольшую дрожь во всем теле, он вернулся к члену Торина, захватив губами головку и сжимая пальцы прямо под ней. Бояться, что Торин может проснуться, явно больше не следовало, поэтому Бильбо осмелел и принялся действовать так жестко, как был способен. Гному явно понравились такие ласки, потому что через несколько мгновений интенсивных движений Бильбо услышал хриплый стон через сжатые зубы – и едва успел захватить головку гнома в рот достаточно глубоко, чтобы не залить спермой все вокруг.  
Кончив, Торин разжал руки, отчаянно сжимавшие бедра Бильбо; хоббит голов был поспорить, что завтра он будет красоваться с синяками на заднице. Устало и довольно выдохнув, Бильбо еще несколько секунд полизал, лаская и очищая, обмякающий член гнома, прежде чем снова уткнуться лицом тому в пах, а потом скатиться с Торина и улечься рядом. Сквозь послеоргазменную дымку он слышал, как Торин возится, оправляя одежду, но его это мало волновало.  
Они застыли так на несколько минут, прежде чем сознание произошедшего в полной мере вернулось к Бильбо. И начало метаться в его кудрявой голове, сшибая по дороге все разумные мысли. В приступе паники Бильбо попытался вскочить и убежать, потом осознал, что на нем нет бридж, метнулся было искать их – и был остановлен все той же жесткой рукой.  
\- Куда? – фыркнул Торин, держа его за шкирку и возвращая на одеяло. Бильбо не нашелся, что ответить.  
\- Извольте стать снова видимым, господин взломщик, - с ехидцей в голосе потребовал гномий король, не отпуская хоббита. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как снять кольцо и, совершив над собой форменное насилие, поднять голову и заглянуть Торину в глаза.  
Таким принца гномов он никогда не видел. Торин мог быть усталым, гневным, язвительным, но сейчас в его взгляде плясали веселые искорки, а губы были едва тронутой улыбкой – той, когда говорят, что человек улыбается по-настоящему именно глазами. Ну, или гном, не важно. Ушедшее было в пятки сердце Бильбо восторженно забилось где-то в горле, как пойманная пташка.  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо сказал гном, прежде чем сжать Бильбо в объятиях и поцеловать так, что у того подогнулись колени и Торину снова пришлось удерживать его на весу, как уже было утром.


End file.
